Ordinary Day
by Mizhera
Summary: The only thing he remembers is her fluttering hair in pigtails that has the same color as the crystal clear sky... (newbarkshipping/heartsoulshipping) (Photo credits to the owner)


_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokémon or the song in this fic**_ **.**

 _ **WARNING: Typos, wrong grammars, and a few inaccuracies ahead.**_

* * *

 _The only thing he remembers is her fluttering hair in pigtails that has the same color as the crystal clear sky..._

* * *

 **Ordinary Day**

 _(Pokémon Songfic)_

* * *

 _Just a day,_

Just _an ordinary day._

 _Just trying to get by._

He blinked once. Then twice before finally squinting to adjust his dark gray eyes from the harsh rays of the sun that seems to peek from the leaves and branches of the tree. He could hear all kinds of noise produced by the pokémons around him.

He frowned. A question suddenly popped in his head. Did his mom decided to paint a tree on the ceiling of his room or was he really outside? It couldn't be the former since the tree looked _too_ realistic to be just a painting, in his opinion. He slowly rose from his slightly damped 'bed' and realize that he was lying on the grass. How in the world did he get in that place? He could have sworn that he was lying on his comfy bed last night. Did he sleep-walk?

"Wow. You're _finally_ awake. Took you an _awfully_ longer time than usual."

 _Just a girl,_

 _Just an ordinary girl._

 _But she was looking at the sky._

His eyes immediately went to the girl who is leaning against the tree near him. She was staring at the sky before turning to him while frowning slightly with her arms folded as she tapped her right foot quite impatiently.

The dark-haired boy, who still a little dazed from sleep, also frowned as he tried to remember who was this girl standing in front him and to why she was annoyed with him but failed to no avail. So, he just stared at her with a confused look evident on his face. "Um, I'm sorry, I guess?"

The girl's eyes widen as if not expecting to hear those words coming from him. She frowned again. She walked towards him and leaned quite a little close to his face.

Her eyes were a various shades of blue like the sea!

Instantly, he could feel his cheeks burning at the sudden invasion of personal space.

"Did you hit your head somewhere?"

"Uh..." he stammered as he cleared his throat and looked away. The girl was _too_ close for his comfort. "N-No."

She raised her right eyebrow clearly not convinced with his answer but decided to just let it slide before she let out a sigh then finally stood straight.

"Well, then you better hurry up there and we're already behind our schedule." She turned them started to walk away.

 _And as she asked if I would come along_

 _I started to realize_

Wait. So, where are they going exactly? He has no idea. But, maybe if he followed her, he might know something.

 _That everyday she finds_

 _Just what she's looking for,_

 _Like a shooting star she shines._

" _Gold?_ Let's go!" she called out when she noticed he wasn't moving from his position. And with that, he frowned.

That wasn't _his_ name.

She sighed and walked back towards him and held out her hand.

"Come on, idiot. We don't have all day."

"My name isn't _Gold_."

She sighed again.

 _She said take my hand,_

 _Live while you can_

 _Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand_

"We don't have time for this, _Gold_! If we don't hurry up, we might not make it."

He sighed at that. He didn't want to argue with her anymore. This girl seemed to be really convinced that he is her friend, _Gold._ He wondered whether he really looked like _that_ guy.

When she noticed that he wasn't moving again, she held his hand and pulled him to stand up. "Come on." She smiled which caught him off-guard considering she was always frowning since he laid his eyes on her. It didn't reached her eyes though. " _Trust me, okay?_ "

While he was still in shock, she let go of his hand then turned away and started walking on a pathway he had just noticed. He could still feel the warmth in his hand when she held him. He finally snapped out of his head when she called again.

" _Gold_?"

He then knew he didn't have much of a choice but to follow her.

 _As she spoke, she spoke ordinary words_

 _Although they did not feel_

 _For I felt what I had not felt before_

 _And you'd swear those words could heal._

"Where are we going?" he decided to ask. They were walking side by side on the pathway leading to the nearest town way up ahead. It was familiar but at the same time different.

"We're getting your pokémon back, of course," she immediately answered, not even bothering to glance his way.

At that, he realized he didn't have his satchel with him. He also noticed he was wearing a different set of clothings. He was now wearing a red long-sleeve shirt with white designs instead of a red hooded jacket. His knee-length pants was also replaced by a loose yellow shorts. He still had his signature cap though.

"Good thing there isn't a lot of wild pokémons in this area. You're really crazy for running away without your backpack, you know."

He didn't really remember having a backpack. Let alone remember what she said so he didn't know how to respond.

"It's probably my fault though. Knowing your personality, I shouldn't have argue with you yesterday when you're also having a bad day. I'm sorry." She sighed.

He was starting to finally understand the whole situation. But still, he didn't know if he was on the right position to say anything. He didn't even know what she and _that_ guy were arguing in the first place. So just he gave a safe answer. "It's okay. You probably have a good reason why you did that, right?"

She stopped and looked at him. "Yeah, but I really thought you'd be mad at me."

"It's fine. I already forgotten all about it. No worries." She didn't know that he really doesn't remember anything.

"I see." She faked a smile.

Then it strucked to him how he felt that he had seen that sad smile before.

 _And as I looked into those eyes_

 _Her vision borrows mine._

 _And I know she's no stranger,_

 _For I feel I've held her for all of time._

"Hey, let's take a detour for a bit. I want to show show you something. Is that okay?"

"Weren't you in a hurry before?"

"It's fine. I just want to make up for what I did yesterday," she said seriously.

He blinked then shruged. "Okay."

Then they turned towards a group of trees before they finally reached a wide clearing that is full of flowers. Lots of butterfrees were hovering not quite far from them while other pokémons lazily strolled along.

"Woah! I didn't know there's a place like this." He gawked.

"I found this place when Professor Elm requested me to capture some Ratticates and Pidgeys a few months ago."

"Cool."

"I-I took you here because I was hoping that, at least, you would remember me... But it looks like, even that is also impossible."

 _Please come with me,_

 _See what I see._

 _Touch the stars for time will not flee._

 _Time will not flee._

 _Can you see?_

"Huh?" He instantly turned to her and furrowed his eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"You're not _Gold,_ right?... Not anymore."

His eyes widen. "How did youー"

"Hey, _Ethan_?" He was taken aback when she finally called him by his real name. "I hope you'll enjoy your journey better this time."

He didn't like the tone of her voice. It's like she's saying goodbye and what scared him the most is that his visions were also slowly fading.

"What are you talking about?! What's happeningー"

She didn't answered. Instead, she smiled at him. The bittersweet smile she gave when she looked at him this morning. "Say, 'hi' to _her_ for me, okay?"

"Her?"

"You need to go back, Ethan. Back to your own world."

The place around them began to glow.

He tried to grab her hand but it's like there's only thin air. He only passed through her.

"What theー"

He grabbed again her hand in the hopes that everything was real...that _she_ was real. But he's starting to fade, too. Just like a ghost, his hand passed through no matter how much he tried.

 _No!_

He had to remember her. At the back of his mind, he knew that somewhere in the past, he knew this girl in front of her... Her pink tank top, white coat and yellow and black swim shorts... That aqua blue hair that matched her eyes... He had to!

And finally, at the last moment, a name registered in his mind...

" _Kris!_ "

For a split second her face was shock before a genuine smile emerged from her lips as a tear rolled down to her cheeks.

" _Bye, Ethan. Take care._ "

There was a very bright light then everything went black.

 _Just a dream, just an ordinary dream._

 _As I wake in bed_

Ethan immediately opened his eyes and came face to face with his plain white ceiling. He sat then look around from his bed and realized that he was back in his room. His game console which he played 'till last night was still carelessly resting on the floor along with his clothes and books just like how he left it.

 _And the girl, that ordinary girl_

 _Or was it all in my head?_

 _Did she asked if I would come along_

 _It all seemed so real._

He smack his palm to his face as he tried to remember _that_ girl. It couldn't be just a dream, right? It felt so real. Even the way, she held his hand.

"Ethan?"

 _But as I looked to the door,_

 _I saw that girl standing there with a deal._

He immediately look towards the entrance of his room and saw his brunette friend with a worried-look. She was carrying her. Marill who also have a similar expression with its owner.

"Your mom sent me to wake you up. You took longer than usual to go down."

"Uh, sorry. I guess, I just overslept." He paused. _Deja vu_. He had a similar conversation with the girl from his dream.

"Did you had a nightmare?"

"No. Why are you asking that?" He let out an empty laugh.

But the worried-look on her face is still there. "You're crying."

He reached his hand to his face and felt the fresh tears on his cheeks.

"No. I-It's nothing." He shook his head and wiped his eyes. "I'll just go prepare myself so wait for me downstairs. Tell Mom, I'll be down in a few minutesー"

He was cut-off when a pair of arms were suddenly wrapped around his shoulders.

"It's okay. It's just a bad dream." She gently pat his back.

Before he could stop himself, he hug her back and the tears that he had been holding back were now pouring like rain. "S-She's gone, Lyra. She won't come back. I'll probably won't even remember her anymore."

She let go of him and stared for a moment before smiling. "No, you won't. Because she'll always be here." She points his heart. "Even if the mind forgets, the heart doesn't... And I'm here. I may not be her, but I'll stay with you."

Then she realized something and blushed furiously. "I-I meant as a friend, okay?" She immediately jumped away from him. "D-Don't get the wrong idea. Anyways, I'll wait for you outside. Bye!" Then she clumsily run outside his room while grabbing the smirking Marill with her.

 _And she said take my hand,_

 _Live while you can,_

 _Don't you see all your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand_

 _In the palm of your hand,_

 _In the palm of your hand._

When he finally went out from his house, he saw Lyra looking at the sky. It reminded him of a girl with a fluttering hair in pigtails that has the same color as the crystal clear sky. But now the blue hair was replaced with a chocolate brown locks that swayed to and fro in the wind.

When she finally noticed his presence, she turned to look at him and beamed. "The weather's great isn't it?"

"Yeah. Great for another journey." He smiled back.

 _Just a day, just an ordinary day_

 _Just trying to get by,_

 _Just a girl,_

 _Just an ordinary girl._

 _But she was looking to the sky._

 **-END-**


End file.
